Core 5: Administration and Management of the Center[unreadable] [unreadable] Overall Management[unreadable] [unreadable] In this proposal, PATH (www.path.org). an international, nonprofit health agency in Seattle, Washington, is[unreadable] designated as the prime recipient of the grant and the lead institution for overall management of the Center.[unreadable] Four of the five cores will also be managed by PATH, while Core 4 (training) will be centered at the[unreadable] University of Washington's (UW) Department of Global Health Program, also in Seattle. PATH is uniquely[unreadable] qualified to perform this role because of its 22-year history of innovative development and advancement of[unreadable] rapid diagnostics addressing clinical needs in LRS. Most of these projects involve partnerships with external[unreadable] entities, many of which bring their own intellectual property to the collaborations, similar to the work[unreadable] envisioned under the Center. Meanwhile, the organization provides access to a staff knowledgeable about[unreadable] the circumstances of LRS and links to multiple partners and sites in developing countries, both for training[unreadable] opportunities as well as field evaluation of diagnostic prototypes.